A hybrid vehicle is conventionally known that has an engine, an electric motor, and a mechanical oil pump coupled sequentially in series so as to run by power of at least one of the engine and the electric motor. For example, a control device of a vehicle drive device included in the hybrid vehicle is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The vehicle drive device of Patent Document 1 includes an electric oil pump. If an abnormality occurs in the electric oil pump, the control device of the vehicle drive device drives the mechanical oil pump by the electric motor to generate oil pressure.